


Serendipitous soccer field love

by LoganSprouse



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: #bettycooper, #bughead, #riverdale, F/M, Multi, jugheadjones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganSprouse/pseuds/LoganSprouse
Summary: Betty plays soccer to clear her mind. On one Saturday morning she walks off her field with her victory high set in her tummy, she doesn’t anticipate on meeting a dark haired striking boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes.





	1. GOALS AND GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my name is logan and this is my first fan fiction. I deeply enjoy writing and i am aware that it is not the best, but i am trying my hardest. I believe i will get better over time, with help from your comments and criticism. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing it <3 thanks

Its 9:30 on a sunday morning. The air is crisp and breathable, just what Betty needs after her soccer game that has her cheeks rosy red and her hair flying in every direction possible.

”you did amazing today Betts” veronica says.

Betty smiles to herself, even she can admit she had done pretty well today, she can feel it in her post soccer high that never fails to make her feel so uncontrollably content and free after each and every game. “Thanks ronnie, you did great too”

Ronnie smirks in her direction, “pops?”. Her smile grows wider and into a more convincing one whilst she waits for Betty’s reply.

”yeh, sounds great, i will just go tell my mum”

Veronica nods and betty starts to jog up to her mums car thats parked on the hill, parrallel to the soccer field she just played on. Betty loves soccer for many reaosns, she loves how fit it makes her feel and how proud she is of her body after each game. She loves how it clears her mind from all her problems for the short two hours in which she is invested in her soccer game. She also loves the feeling in her gut after each game, the feeling that makes her want to dance and sing aloud without a care in the world. That feeling she can only describe as her after soccer high. This feeling rests in her tummy after every game, whether she wins or loses, but is quickly over powered by a gut wrenching feeling when she leaves the soccer ground and opens the door to her house, the house she shares with her sister and parents. The white picket fence house in which the so called perfect family lives. Betty is still jogging but comes to a sudden stop when she hits something. She realises its a someone and looks at the body. She quickly registers that it must be a ‘he’ because of his clothing. He is wearing the same blue soccer jersey as her that has three white stripes down the middle and the unmistakable red riverdale rangers logo, but his pants are white and not red meaning the body she just ran straight into belongs to a male. She notes that she has been looking over him for a while too long and looks up in search for a face. When she looks up and notices his ever so sharp jawline and how his face is littered with little freckles but his unmissable deep ocean blue eyes are what get her. He also wears a Grey beanie, perched on the top of his head in the shape of a crown, it is well worn, that much she can tell, but the midnight black locks of hair falling from the beanie make it look charming. _He is gorgeous_ , she thinks. She can see that he is hiding things behind those striking eyes though, many dark things that have caused him a grand amount of pain. She has gotten good at reading people but for some unknown reason a feeling passed through her as she reads him as though he is an open book. She cant quite pin point what that feeling is. Guilt? Sympathy? Relation?

 

* * *

Jughead is running laps, preparing for his game when he spots a blonde running the field he is about to play on. He sees her tackle the left mid and dribble the ball up to the goal and then she shoots. He sees her long dashing leg swing to hit the ball and inch straight past the goalkeeper into the net. _Shes fantastic_ he thinks to himself. He sees her jump up and down and run straight over to a tall, skinny girl with shoulder length raven hair who he figures must be her best friend, after all, he knows exactly who he wants to run to after he scores a goal. He comes to a slow stop and watches the rest of their game. He figures there isn't much time left as the referee keeps glancing at his watch with the whistle in his mouth ready for him to signal the end of the game. He sits down and watches as the same blonde constantly tackles the ball off the opposing team and makes her way to the goal and shoots. No further goals were scored but she had many great shots. He wonders where she learnt all of her skills and why she looks so much more invested in the game then any other girl on her team. He supposes thats why she is the best player on her team, because she is so focused on the game and the game only. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a whistle. He sees the girls shake hands and the winning team, the blondes team, perform a chant in the middle of the field. He knows he is on soon so he rises and walks his way over to the rest of the team. He was staring at his coach who seemed to be giving an example on how to dribble the ball with the outside of his foot when suddenly somebody bumped into him. He turns to see that it is that same blonde, and now that he sees her face he notices that she is absolutely stunning. She was tall but lean and her legs were toned and jaw dropping. Her face was a whole new story though. She had freckles running across the top of her cheeks, just under her eyes and over her nose. They were light but still visible. She had plump pink lips and dumbfounding large emerald green eyes that were staring into him like he was transparent, and she had a scrunched concerned look on her face which he assumed was probably just from passing into him but the way she was staring made him feel naked and exposed.  
He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by an angelic voice. "Sorry, I'm so so sorry, are you okay?" The beautiful girl asks and he doesn't know how to respond, he is still a little shocked by her beauty he takes a moment.  
"Yeh i am, you?"  
"Im okay. Sorry again"  
"Its perfectly fine. My mistake"  
He notices her look down, she seems rather excited but shy. She puts out her hand for him to shake and announces "Betty", he puts out his hand to shake hers and decides wether or not telling her his name is worth the weird questioning look he knows he will receive and the answer he has to give, because he feels obligated to every time, he decides its the polite thing to do and says "jughead. Nice to meet you betty"  
Surprisingly she doesn't give him that look but he still feels obligated to give her the answer he gives everyone who does, he thinks its maybe because of the shock he felt ping through him as he shook her hand or just her beauty in general, but he gives more "its a nickname, long story"  
"Figured" she replies with a small grin.  
He went to speak again but was cut off by his redheaded best friend calling for him from a couple meters away , near the rest of his team "hurry jug game starts in a few minuted lets go." Archie states.  
"Coming arch" he replied  
He looks to the girl beside him, betty, he remembers and he sees something flash across her face, she looks at him and remarks, " a nickname for a nickname, how unique. See you around jughead, sorry for slamming into you again."  
He chuckles at the first part put a sudden sad feeling overcomes him as he realises they both need to go. He doesn't even know this girl, and its not like jughead to feel this way, at all, but he does and he doesn't like it. " cya betty. Nice meeting you."  
"You too" she says as she walks away and toward a car.  
He is suddenly overcome with confidence as he yells "your very cute" in her direction and she turns back with a little giggle.  
"You too"  she screams.  
He returns to his team with a smile hinting at his lips and she heads to her mothers car.


	2. BURGERS AND GOSSIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, its little shorter then the last but there is more to come. Read end for more.

Betty walks through the door to her favourite place in the town, the bell announcing her enterance. She glances around the room and spots veronica in their usual booth waving a hand at her signaling her to come. She does just that and walks to their booth just under the window and slides in the opposite side to veronica. “Hey there, what took you so long?” She asks “I bumped into someone.” Betty states innocently. Veronica’s face lights up with a huge smile, “a he? Who was he, how old and what did he look like?” Betty couldn’t register all those questions as fast as she would like but she did answer them in the same order she was questioned. “Yeh a he, his name was jughead, he looked around seventeen or eighteen and he was pretty cute.” Veronicas grin grew wider. “Spill B” Luckily betty was saved for now by the waitress. She didnt know what veronica wanted out of her, she had only just bumped into the handsome boy and left, nothing more, but veronica seems to think otherwise. “Hey ladies” the lady in a retro yellow and red top said. “What can i get for you today?” Betty wasnt hungry. She only came to pops to get away from home and to be with ronnie, butt she couldnt resist pops infamous vanilla milkshakes. “ a vanilla milkshake please” Betty states “And you young lady?” The waitress says turning her head to face veronica. “A burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake thanks” “Coming right up” the middle aged lady turns on her two feet, her long brunett hair swaying with her as she walks away and behind the counter to sticky tape the order slip to the rangehood. Bettys attention is bought back to veronica when she gives a little cough for attention. “ So B, your not getting away without doing so, you know how i always get my way, so spill.” If that weren’t an understatement betty thinks to herself. Veronica was a high class girl living in riverdale, to say she didnt belong here was an understatment for some, but betty knew otherwise. All though veronica was loaded with money, and always has gotten what she had wanted, she was more then that. Behind her somewhat bitchy comments and her overly confident persona, she was just like most other people and more, she was hurting at times and sad in others, but she wouldnt dare to let it show. Her dad used to run illegal businesses, and was jailed for a while. Veronica was torn and didnt know who and what to believe and that was when the more or less broken veronica started to show. Betty had immediately noticed and although they weren’t bestfriends at the time she went and asked if she was okay. Since then they have become closer and closer and now they’re practically inseparable. Veronica even joined the soccer team to be with betty. Betty grins at the memory of their argument over it.

_”veronica you dont need to join, i dont think i will enjoy it anyway.”_

_”oh get real with yourself B, we all know your dying to give it a try. All im prepositioning is, that i will join as your bestfiend because you said you dont want to be without someone you know, and learn to play football so that your happy. And you never know i might want to just join for no good reason too._

 

_”V, your practically allergic to sport,and im signing up for soccer not football, but if you really want to do this then i wont stop you.”_

 

_”great then, its sorted”_

 

_”im so happy, thank you veronica, i really appreciate it... But just so you know its called soccer. “ she replied giggling_

 

_”thats what bestfriends are for and you betty dearest, are my bestfriend. So lets smash this ‘soccer’ as you call it”_

_They both then burts into giggles and betty shared a tight hug with her favourite person in the world at the time. A few days later they signed up and two and a half years later they are still playing together, veronica even enjoys it._

Betty is bought back from her memory by veronicas stern voice. “Back to earth betts, i need to gossip, im running low.” 

Betty chuckles. “There isnt much to tell veronica. I literally was walking off the grounds and bumped into this thing who just so happened to be cute and tall. Nothing else.” 

 

“Then why did you get a glitter in your eye when you told me his name, what was it again? Bowl- head?” 

 

“Jughead. And i dont know what your talking about” 

 

“sure you dont. Anyways i wanted to talk to you about this bar sweet pea invited me to yesterday. I want to go tomorrow night and i want you to be my plus one.”

 

”a bar v?”

 

”yeh, it will be fun, just give it a try? Sweet pea will be there to protect us if we find ourselves in any trouble.”

Veronica seemed to really like her boyfriend, betty could see it through her eyes and smile when she mentions her name or talks about him and them. Betty wasn’t jelous of veronicas relationship, at all, she loved to see her bestfriend genuinely happy in his company, but she wished to have something like that, where she can be herself and have fun, enjoy dates at pops and movies at the bijou. She wished she didnt hve to be the thrid wheel when she went out with her bestfriend and sweet pea. But she did enjoy time with them, they were fun and adventurous.  
“Uh okay sure V, what time?” Betty asked hesitantly.  
“Meet at mine at 6:00, we can decide what short dress we should wear to knock everyoens socks off, and get you a man B, unless of course you have your eye on someone?”

Veronica has an all too knowing look on her face, one that betty shuts down with a shake of her head. Veronica chuckles and randomly asks, “what did this guy, uh jughead if I remember precisely, look like again?” Whilst turning her head from the window to betty.  
“Uhh, he had a beanie and handsomely curly dark black hair falling from it, and oh, his eyes, theyre so blue and bold, theyre absolutely gorgeous and he was tall and-“  
Betty is stopped by pops bell ringing, signaling another customer. It was late now, around 4 in the afternoon, after all betty and veronica didnt meet till just a little earlier as her mum had said she would take her, and because of this she was curious as to who would be coming. She turned her head and heard ronni giggle to herself.  
“He is very handsome if i do say so myself” veronica states.  
Bettys eyes grow at the sight of the boy she earlier bumped into, he was dressed differently now, he was wearing light, slighty ripped black jeans and a cream hoodie, his beanie still crowning his head with loose curls falling. He looked devilishly cute and her gaze met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, its little shorter then the last but there is more to come. <3 thansk for the kudos already, its already been one day and i almost cried when i saw how many views and kudos there were already. Thank you! <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wnd of my very short first story/ fan fic. I hope you enjoyed reading. There wont be a sequel but im going to work on more stories which i am truely excited about. Thankss for all and any support. 

His gaze met hers. He noticed that like himself, this gorgeous blonde who had earlier run into him was now sitting at a booth in pops with the same tall raven haired girl, who he was now certain was her bestfiend, in a now different outfit. She was wearing a white floral top and high- waisted blue denim shorts. She matched it all with converse originals and her perfect blonde ponytail. He was bought back down to earth again by his red haired friend archie. “Hey dude that girl in that booth is pretty cute right?”  
“Mhm hmm” was his reply.  
“I think i may go talk to her” archie stated. Jugheads blood started to boil. Archie was every girls dream. Tall, ripped, broad shoulders and handsome red hair, paired with a heart of gold. He constantly swept girls off their feet and he fell head over heals for them too. But archie wasnt a commited kind of guy. He swept girls off their feet or vice versa and they would date, but archie would get bored and move on quickly. Jughead was polar opposite, he was never in a relationship, mainly because no body really caught his eye, until now. Which brings us back to why his blood is boling. This blonde, betty he recalls, caught his eye, and now archie, his best friend, was going to go talk to her and repeat his constant repetitive relationship ways. This caused his answer to be sappy and make archie step back from shock,  
“go right ahead, she will fall for you as quick as every other girl you have slept around with.” After the shock wore off archie just chuckled,  
“ i didnt relise you were into dark haired girls bro, i always had a hunch it was blondes but you proved me wrong yet again.”  
Jughead was shocked, he wasnt talking about he blonde? Surely she was the prettiest? And looked the kindest?. “ oh my mistake bro, thought you were talking about her friend. Yeh you should talk to her.” Jughead wishes he could take that back as fast as he said it. It made it sound like he likes the blonde, and he surely doesnt like someone he met only this morning, or so he tells himself. To avoid eye contact with archie he walked to the counter and called out to pop.  
“Hey pop, can i get the usual?”  
“A burger, fries, onion rings and a strawberry shake if memory serves” pop replied with a wide grin.  
Jughead nodded and grinned his appreciation and left a $20 note on the counter for the waitress to collect. He was about to go sit down when and unfamiliar voice called his name. It was the raven haired girl. He looked over to her and saw her wide smile. “Come sit with us, i have heard you met betty anyway”  
He was gobsmacked, why on earth would she ask that. Archie came and tapped on his shoulder. He turned his attention to archie quickly.  
“Whats going on in dude?” Arch asked.  
“Uh that girl, the one you called pretty, asked us to sit with her” jughead replied rather shocked, Archie’s smile went from ear to ear and he nodded and started walking over and sat right next to the raven haired girl who now had her hand out in signal for them to shake, jughead walked over closer to their booth. “My names Veronica , Veronica lodge, and you are?”  
Archie shook her hand first “ Archie Andrews, and this is jughead” he removed his hand from hers and pointed to jughead.  
“I know all about that handsome devil from my best friend B over there.” Veronica replied with a huge grin. Betty’s jaw dropped and she sent an I’m sorry look jughead’s way, he waved it off and looked to veronica. “Sit jughead” archie said bluntly.  
Jughead followed orders and sat as the blonde enchantress scooted over leaving him space to sit next to her. He went to speak to archie again but noticed he and veronica were in deep conversation leaving betty and jughead sitting next to each other in a somewhat comfortable silence. It stayed like that for a minute until betty broke the silence.  
“You have a favourite movie?” She asked with curiosity written all over her face.  
“Uh yeh, rebel without a cause” he stated. He saw her smile a toothy grin and get all jumpy.  
“No way! Thats my favourite too. “  
that one question betty had asked and the simple answer jughead returned caused them to be lead theough a conversation about books, shows, movies and everything in between. Veronica left and Archie left a little while later but betty and jughead had nowhere to be and decided to stay. Betty and jughead taled and talked. She even told him about how her home life is. How her mum is overbearing and overwhelming, how she constantly feels trapped and why she plays soccer. He followed and talked about his home life too. How his father was a drunk and his mother and sister left without him, leaving him to pick up every puzzle piece that F.P. Jones seems to scatter. They didnt stop talking until pop came to their table and told them the chocklit shoppe would be closing soon. Jughead simointaniously asked for her number at the end of their night. Not knowing that that simple question would be the cause of a newly blossomed relationship. The relationship built on trust, love, honesty, compassion and loyalty. A relationship fueld with love and passion, betty and jughead were inseparable afetr that night, and often went everywhere together. They helped eachother through the hard times and created the good ones. Betty and jughead lived very happily ever after.


End file.
